


尚飨 Oblation

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Spoilers, spoiler after 4x10
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Samaritan wins...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	尚飨 Oblation

**[** **原创][POI** **同人 Rinch G]** **尚飨 Oblation**

 

 

Title：尚飨 Oblation

Author：水蓝色的鱼 @ 披着灯笼的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing：Rinch

Rating：G

 

**Warning** **：**

焦虑，阴暗，4x10之后

Angst, Dark!Theme, Spoiler after 4x10

 

**Summary** **：**

如果Samaritan赢了……？

What if Samaritan wins...?

 

**A/N** **：**

 

其实标题已经说明一切基调了_(:з」∠)_

一边写一边想着沙加的阿赖耶识……

 

好吧，我骨子里就是个后妈，然而目前看到的POI Rinch，虐文完全不够看啊啊啊啊~

 

某鱼翻译过一些文，但是鲜少自己动笔，所以这个只不过是预计1000字的片段，没想到爆了字数。

 

灵感来自推上‏@C_sajang 太太的同人图：

[pic.twitter.com/6vY5ZEpCFh](http://t.co/6vY5ZEpCFh)

<http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/large/556f9cebjw1enngchs31xj20jg0lodjj.jpg>

某鱼第一眼看到的时候，就觉得这张图应该有个文来配。确实某鱼也想过另外的砂糖梗。

 

然后当看到微博上的阿狸@i狸酱 贴出了这张图：

<http://weibo.com/2004747383/BB0H5zri1>

<http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/large/777e0477jw1enaus8h416j21kw2dc40o.jpg>

某鱼就想到了自己之前的这个不砂糖的脑洞要怎么结尾。

 

 

某鱼不分攻受，所以这篇标注Rinch，而不是RF或者FR。

尽量不OOC，但如果真的OOC了就请直接关窗口吧。

理论上不接受人身攻击，谢谢。

 

 

All right I myself am a dark!fic sucker, and there are not enough Rinch dark!fic for me.

 

I've translated some but seldom writing, so this is just a ficlet.

 

Inspired by ‏@C_sajang 's artwork:

[pic.twitter.com/6vY5ZEpCFh](http://t.co/6vY5ZEpCFh)

The first time I saw this, I thought there should be a piece of story for companion.

 

And when I saw this fanart by Ali (on WeiBo):

<http://weibo.com/2004747383/BB0H5zri1>

<http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/large/777e0477jw1enaus8h416j21kw2dc40o.jpg>

I knew how to end that ficlet in my mind.

 

My English is not good enough to translate this, so... pls forgive me.

 

 

**=====** **尚飨 Oblation =====**

 

 

你感觉到发自肺腑地恶心，好像有什么东西在脑中海浪般来回拍打，又直直撞破胃袋上蹿下跳，挑战你脆弱的喉管，引起一阵阵咽反射。

 

嘴巴很干，嘴唇甚至可能沁出了血丝，虽然没觉得痛，但你似乎闻到了空气中一缕若有若无的血腥味。

 

下意识尝试活动肩膀，你发现自己被反剪双手，终日一丝不苟的三件套此刻已然只剩下了马甲和衬衫。你坐在一张还算合适的椅子里，奇怪的是只有双手被束缚了，双腿大约还能自由活动。

 

你尽量保持住尚未清醒的模样，没有睁开眼，脑袋里却飞快地转了起来。

 

 

你记得的最后一件事，就是处理完手头的POI，在离唐人街七个街区以外下车，和Reese沿着马路慢慢往地下铁走回去。彼时夜幕低垂，带着寒意的冬雨飘飘洒洒，前特工给你撑着伞，自己却半边身子都沾上了雨滴。你们按照The Machine之前描出来的阴影地图，选择Samaritan无法察觉的路线，边走边聊。

 

“我本来很期待是个化装舞会，你懂的，Finch。”圆满完成任务的Reese嘴角含笑，调侃道。

 

“Mr. Reese，劳驾请你把注意力从这朵花上转移开好吗？Hardy先生的案子已经结束了。”你禁不住皱眉。

 

“哦，但难得看到你衣襟上别了朵花，和你今天的三件套很配，Harold。”

 

如同在舌尖把你的名字细细品过似的，前特工凑近，暖暖的气息吹在你耳朵上，倏然间让你胸中涌上一股热流。

 

“John……”就算是夜晚，你也不愿意在完全开放的街道做出什么更加亲密的回应，只好加快脚步，“走吧，快点回去。”

 

地上的积水在路灯下反射出周围的倒影，你只觉得胳膊被前特工猛地掐紧，之后就是一片黑暗。

 

 

“Mr. Finch。”纯粹机械的声音凭空响起。

 

你知道已经被对方识破，再假装下去也是徒劳，于是睁开眼。

 

眼前有点模糊，你忖度或许是在自己被人移动的过程中眼镜歪掉了。

 

空荡荡的房间，铜墙铁壁，隐隐作痛的颈椎让你无法顺利观察周围的环境。

 

“Mr. Finch，抱歉再次招待不周。”这次换成了人声，“绑住你的手是为了防止你做出不恰当的举动。”

 

听到这一句，你知道了对方的身份，Mr. Greer，那个雄心勃勃的老者，而非他人。之前Ms. Groves和你说她与Samaritan谈判的事情，不知怎的，你从心底里庆幸对方不是那个叫Gabriel Hayward的孩子。

 

“Mr. Finch，我想我们上次的谈话你应当还记得。”

 

你当然记得。你记得Greer追求的所谓纯粹的逻辑，你记得自己是怎样劝他不要让Samaritan上线，你记得他说过，要囚禁你，因为你是唯一能摧毁Samaritan的人，而等到这全新的人工智能彻底睁开双眼，你就可以直面死亡。

 

你不怕死，你早就做好了舍身成仁的准备，你只是不放心身边的那些人，不放心在你成为一个死人之后、重新温暖你的那些人。所谓的雇员或者同盟，无非是掩饰的说法，你关心他们，你不希望他们为了原本应该是你一个人的苦行而受到伤害，甚至丢了性命。

 

屋顶的角落里摄像头一闪一闪，你费了点力气仰头，盯住那小小的红点。

 

“Mr. Greer，就算我死了，The Machine还在，而我们没有人能找到它。恐怕Samaritan也探测不到。”

 

这样的姿势让你十分不舒服，你目不转睛看着摄像头，脑海中却浮现出自己在监视器里看到的Reese的样子。曾经无数次，他也是这样望着街角的摄像头，从最初的质疑，到后来的眼中含笑，甚至带点炫耀的味道。

 

“……”Greer不置可否，“另外Mr. Finch，你或许想看看我为你准备的重逢礼物，就在你身后。”

 

闻言，你喘了口气，顾不得脖子和脊背的疼痛，猛地站起来，转身。

 

几乎贴近天花板的地方，几缕灯光从很窄的栅栏窗外透进，照在地上一摊什么东西上。你背缚双手，拖着脚步，挣扎着走近两步，再走近两步。

 

地上是一件白衬衫，外面套着黑色西装上衣，长裤散在旁边，另一侧则是皮鞋和一把枪。

 

没有领带，也没有领结。

 

明明是你最不喜欢的冷硬金属，此刻却好像散发出令人难以靠近的炙热。

 

你突然觉得眼睛被刺得生疼。

 

出门前你亲手把这件西装外套递给Reese，看着他穿上，又对他在冬日里依旧敞着领口的两颗扣子翻了个白眼，而前特工则勾了勾你的手指，指尖轻轻蹭过你的手腕内侧，然后重新确认了一下身上的武器，和你一起出发。

 

你为他订制的西装皮鞋白衬衫，你看着他将这把枪别在腰间。

 

“John……”你垂下头，用力咬住嘴唇，才忍住喉咙里的一声痛呼。

 

“祝你愉快，Mr. Finch。”Greer显然很满意自己看到的，切断了线路。

 

 

手腕上的牛筋绳紧紧勒住皮肉，却盖不住Reese指尖留下的余温。你觉得眼眶发热，眨了眨才把潮气压下去。

 

你的化学知识足够明了如何毁尸灭迹，但你拒绝去把“尸体”和“John”联系在一起。尽管官方资料上你们都早已是个死人，可自从你们开始合作拯救号码，你就觉得自己似乎获得了重生。

 

你和John相互之间救过对方多少次早已数不清也不必计算，去日风过水无痕，如今这世上跟你有关系的不过寥寥几人，而你早已把John当做相依为命的另一半。

 

不知不觉，你慢慢跪了下来，反剪受缚的双手让你的动作岌岌可危，脖子里的钢钉和受伤的腿在叫嚣着抗议，几经努力，你终于将脸贴上了白衬衣的胸口。耳畔仿佛能听到那个人的心跳，皮肤上仿佛能感受到那个人温热的气息，鼻端依旧能闻到那个人的味道，你着了魔一般探出舌尖，你不知道那血腥味究竟是源于自己干裂的双唇，还是西装上真的有点点血花。

 

即便如此，你依旧偷偷把嘴唇贴了上去，流动的空气，布料的纹理，你假装就在那个人旁边，倾身凑近，像一个迟到了许久的吻。

 

“John……”你在心里默默对自己说，无论怎样，你都会努力活下去，努力保护需要你保护的那些人。The Machine不是孤立无援，就算再难，这也是一场输不起的战争。

 

 

=====

 

Samaritan界面。

 

“纽约阴影地图”已经被成功破解。

 

显示屏上，那个男人站在路灯下，手里捏着一朵蓝色的玫瑰，长大衣，黑西装，白衬衫，领口敞开了两颗扣子。

 

他耸耸肩，脸上略过一丝疑虑，转瞬即逝，随后目光死死盯住落在积水坑里的一副眼镜。

 

他拾起眼镜，迅速查看了一下眼镜腿，手指几不可查地微微发颤。

 

略微沉思，他找到了附近的一个摄像头，仰起脸，表情严峻地问，“他在哪儿”。

 

Samaritan放大了他的头像，调出Sameen Shaw的照片，列明相关资料交叉对比之后，毫不犹豫地划掉了John Riley的名字。

 

更正：John Reese。

 

街角的摄像头，红灯闪了一下。

 

男人见收到了回应，便转身离开，不再步步紧逼。

 

街角的摄像头，红灯又闪了一下。

 

锁定目标。

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2014/12/23

 

 

**碎碎念**

 

例行的年底心情低落期，如果再没点Dark!Fic补血我就要干渴而死了。

 

其实我看到韩国太太那张图，第一个反应就是D/S里面的放置Play，Reese让Finch跪在地上等他，然后在地上放上自己的衣服，而Finch禁不住想念亲密的温度，所以趴到了Reese的衣服上，舔也罢，吻也罢。

 

不过同时想到的还有这个比较普通毫无新意的绑架梗。

 

然后看到阿狸的图，又冲动了一下下，阿狸催我写写写，所以就写出来啦~

 

这种段子不能放在节日的正日子当贺文，所以只能找个空当XD

 

总之，最想写的就是Finch舔西装，统共也就那么一两句话而已_(:з」∠)_

 

 

2014/12/25

 

 


End file.
